


Fun in a Tub

by JustinTimberlake



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTimberlake/pseuds/JustinTimberlake
Summary: Jan and Winksy's relationship has always been that of a younger and an older brother. Until suddenly it's not.





	Fun in a Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts).

> This is just a slightly tidier version of a lengthy ramble I did for Shelbs when our timezones were out of whack and we left 100 messages for each other to wake up to.
> 
> Please I beg do not point out any mistakes 🙈 it would take far too long!
> 
> I hope you enjoy xxx

Winks and Jan are quite good friends - they have been for a while, even if it's quite low-key compared with other guys on the squad. Jan is the one that went to Harry's house to meet his parents when he got his England call up, and Jan has always just been there for Harry in a way that's not unlike an older brother. Harry comes to him for advice, and tells him everything - only recently he revealed to Jan that he has a crush on Eric, and he sort of has a crush on Dele, too. He's jealous of both of them because he's certain they are sleeping together, and Jan can't really argue with him there, but he remains nice and supportive and sympathetic. Jan's unsure why the new information interests him so much, but he is just very,  _ very _ interested that Harry Winks is apparently into boys. He wants to know much more, but doesn't know how to ask.

He does ask a little though, and they start to have flirty conversations here and there. Jan starts to ask Harry about his crushes on the boys, and on one memorable night he even asks Harry exactly what he wants to do to them - what he wants them to do to him. Harry is a little embarrassed at first but he's two bottles of Smirnoff ice down and his tolerance is at rock bottom, so the tipsiness causes him to spill the beans much quicker than he normally would, and he tells Jan how he wants to suck Dele off while Eric fucks his ass, slurring the words a little and grinning up at him innocently, completely at odds with the words coming out of his mouth. 

Jan gets hard at the thought of it, and at the way Harry just told him so unashamedly. When he wanks the next few times, it's to the thought of himself in Dele's place, Harry sucking him off, with Eric fucking Harry. Then it's him fucking Harry while Harry sucks Dele, then it's Eric, then it's just Jan. A little surprisingly, he comes the hardest when he thinks of Eric and himself dominating Harry more than any other combo.

The next day they're in training, and Harry and Eric are messing around trying to nutmeg each other. At the beginning, Dele is keeping score and taking the piss out of the both of them, but then he gets distracted and wanders off with Kyle Walker-Peters and Jan is left watching them on his own. Jan is watching them with a fond smile on his face - they are both clearly having so much fun and it is nice to witness - but then he hears Eric tells Harry to open his legs and he watches Harry comply immediately, blushing a little bit, and suddenly it's not cute anymore, and he can feel himself getting a little hard in his shorts.

Soon after that, Dele saunters over and drags Eric away, demanding attention, and leaves Harry is stood looking a little lonely and melancholy. Jan goes over to him and hugs him for no real reason other than he wants to make Harry look a little less sad. He holds him quite tightly, and Harry gratefully clings back, not asking any questions even when Jan's hands slide from the top of Harry's shoulders to the small of his back, resting just on the waistband of his shorts. All he does is look up at him with slightly parted lips, and Jan just gazes back, smiling slightly.

Jan has always patted people on the bum, as a friendly gesture of affection, starting from his Ajax days. When he does it this time to Harry, though, it feels much more deliberate. He curves his palm just a little and tenses his fingers, and it's almost as if he is squeezing Harry's ass. 

Harry doesn't stop thinking about it all day. Even when he gets home, he's thinking about Jan cupping his ass, and when Jan starts texting him, it gets even worse. He teases him about how easily he opened his legs for Eric, and even while Harry tries to deny it, Jan isn't having any of it. Jan eventually decides to push it a little.

"Would you open your legs for me Winksy? 🤣"

Without even thinking about it, Harry spreads his legs just a little, thinking about Jan ordering him to open his legs. He's already hard, and he bites his lip and shakes his head. He's tried to convince himself for so long that he doesn't have a crush on Jan because his friendship is so important to him, but it's been getting increasingly more difficult recently, and right now he just can't pretend to himself any more. He texts back, asking Jan if he would ask him to, putting two more kisses than normal, feeling like this is extra flirty. Jan replies ordering him to answer the question, and Harry shivers at how commanding he sounds. He puts no kisses on the end, and normally this would make Harry feel a little childishly sad, but all it does is serve to make Jan seem even hotter.

Harry eventually replies saying yes, but he's terrified it's too risky, all up until he gets the next reply: "Good boy x."

That's when he knows he's fucked.

Harry goes to sleep thinking about Jan calling him a good boy and opening his legs and cupping his ass, and when he eventually wakes up his sheets are all wet. He vaguely remembers his dream of Jan fucking him, and he can't remember much, but he's pretty sure Eric was there. And Dele. And Harry Kane? But the main thing he remembers is the feeling of Jan first putting his cock inside him, and this is the image that stays with him all day. 

He gets to training and Jan is so flirty with him - he keeps grabbing Harry and leading him around by his wrist and hips, and one time he grabs him harshly, it actually makes him do this sharp inhale of breath and almost a whimper, and Jan gives him this evil smirk. He looks like thats what hes been waiting all day for, which, of course, it is. 

They go out for lunch and Jan won't stop asking Harry for things, even ketchup and salt and pepper, just so that when Harry passes them to him he can call him a good boy. He loves the way he can see Harry's cheeks flush a bright red and how his lips are getting swollen for how often he has been biting them.

They get back to training and Harry spends the afternoon doing penalty practice with Harry Kane, which he always loves as he is fully on board the Harry Kane hype train, once drunkenly remarking to Jan that he's better than Messi. When Harry gets back into the changing rooms, he checks his phone to find a message from Jan. The message asks if Harry likes it when Jan calls him a good boy, and Harry's head immediately snaps up to look at Jan across the room who is staring at him, intense and unsmiling. Jan raises his eyebrow, and Harry swallows before he looks back down at his phone to text him back.

"Yes xxx"

Jan smiles, but it's more of a smirk, especially when he tells Harry that they should go in the jacuzzi later. They have to go back out and train for a little longer, and when Jan purposefully comes over just to cup Harry's ass again, Harry officially can't focus on anything at all anymore. The ever patient Harry Kane even gets a little annoyed, and Pochettino sends them all in a little early as everyone is tired and frustrated and it's too hot outside.

Jan holds Harry's hand as he leads him over to the jacuzzi, messing around a little to make it look like a game, but as Harry is stepping in, Jan leans in and calls him a good boy despite the fact he hasn't actually  _ done _ anything. When he climbs in, he puts his hand on Harry's thigh as if to steady himself, but leans in and whispers in his ear, asking Harry if he liked it earlier - the way he said goodbye. Harry knows immediately what he's talking about, and he hesitates for a split second but then he looks up at Jan and nods. He visibly hesitates again, then he takes a deep breath and tells Jan in a whisper that he would open his legs for him. 

Jan's hand is still on his thigh, and he slides his hand up a little further so that it's resting at the very top of Harry's thigh.

"Open your legs."

Harry does so immediately, and Jan uses his grip on his thigh to bring him off the seat so that he can get better access to him. Harry is unsteady and tries to grip the side of the jacuzzi, and Jan sighs before he just picks Harry up and sits him in his lap.

Dele walks past and laughs. 

"Awww baby Winks! Sat in daddy's lap, how cute!"

Jan waves him away but does take note of the way Harry squirmed in his lap when Dele referred to him as Harry's daddy, and with that thought he turns the jets on so that no one can see under the water.

He tells Harry to open his legs again, and Harry spreads them even wider so that Jan can reach around and cups his dick. Harry whines loudly, and Jan has to remind him that they're in the communal spa and that he needs to keep it down, and Harry nods but he already looks like he's coming undone a little. He tugs on the waistband of Harry's shorts and gestures for him to look at where Eric is walking around shirtless. He starts quietly asking Harry about Eric, asking him if he should invite Eric over. He tells Harry that he's going to finger him, asks if he will like it, asks if he wants Eric to know what Jan is about to do to him. He asks him if he thinks Eric would join in.

Harry whispers and protests weakly, but then Jan cups Harry's ass again and Harry rests his head back on Jan's chest and whispers "please."

He teases Harry for a while, dipping in just slightly and then removing his finger again, but then Harry Kane and Dele settle into the jacuzzi next to them, Dele laughing and proclaiming themselves as "jacuzzi buddies!" Jan is still teasing Harry as the pair of them settle in, laughing about something, but then when they both turn round to greet Jan and Harry, that's when Jan starts fingering him properly. Harry chokes on air and just manages a weak smile, and Jan nods approvingly.

"Good boy. Play it cool."

He lays off the dirty talk just a little while as he gets used to how much he can hear of Harry and Dele's conversation, but when he realises they are talking at full volume and he can only just make them out, he knows it is safe to strike it back up again. 

He starts whispering to Harry again, about Eric, about Dele, about Harry Kane, about them all watching Jan fuck him, about them all being so jealous because everyone wants him, because he's so hot and cute and sexy, and Harry is squirming all over the place. 

Eric goes into the steam room and Jan starts describing this fantasy to Harry of them both going into the steam room now while Harry is so hard and stretched open so nicely. He says that they would lock the door and strip him down. He tells Harry how Jan would fuck ingo him nice and slow while Eric pushes his head down so that Harry can suck his cock, and as he's describing all of this he's adding another finger, causing Harry to let out a loud gasp. 

Over to their right, Dele swims over to the edge of the jacuzzi as if it doesn't take like 3 steps and leans over the side to chat to Harry. He asks him if he's still coming to his pool party, and starts asking him about his swimwear, and Harry looks beyond relieved when Kane interrupts, asking if he's invited too. Dele flirtily asks him if he wants to be, and Jan rolls his eyes because Dele is such a slut and he's most definitely fucking at least two men on the team, but then he looks down at his own slut being fingered in public and he can't really blame Dele too harshly. 

The whole time Dele is talking to him, Harry is bright red and is struggling so much, he can see it in his face, but Jan doesn't relent. If anything, he uses his fingers to fuck him harder, curling them up inside of him just as Harry is about to reply to Kane, and Harry's voice is extremely shaky when he finally replies. 

Kane starts to look a little concerned, so Jan assures them both that Harry is a little unsteady as he fell over earlier and that is why he was distracted in training. Both Dele and Kane seem to believe him, and Dele apologies for teasing him too much and Kane assures him he will get the medical staff to give him a proper once over later. 

Harry weakly assures them it's okay but the pair of them keep going on and on, and Harry is actually really badly struggling now. Jan refuses to stop or give Harry a break, and it feels so good and incredible and it's even hotter that it's in front of Dele and Harry in the pool right next to them. He realises with a start that he can feel Jan's erection at the exact moment that he sees Eric emerge from the sauna, sweaty and rubbing himself down with a towel.

He turns to the side to try and not turn himself on even more, but then he sees Dele and Harry all wet flirting with each other in front of him, and he knows it is helpless.

Everything is so hot and sexualised to him right now, and even the bubbles feel indescribable good around his dick. 

  
  


Thankfully, Dele and Harry turn away and get distracted and Kane playfully gets Dele under the water. Harry uses this moment to look back at Jan desperately.

"I'm going to come," he pleads, shifting on his lap.

Jan groans and just adds another finger, twisting them inside of him, then has an idea. He looks around furtively and checks that no one is looking, noting gratefully that Dele and Kane are getting out and starting to walk away.

He checks one last time, then he pulls down his own shorts. He lifts Harry up by his hips, and Harry is now holding back a moan because he thinks he knows exactly what is about to happen, and then he very gently sits Harry slowly down onto his dick. He tries very hard to keep Harry steady so that he doesn't bob around too much and make it obvious, but he's rocking his thighs up and down, burying himself in and out of Harry with every thrust. He's not surprised in the slightest with how fucking good it feels, how hot and tight Harry is, but he is a little surprised about how close he already is to the edge. 

Eric is still over near the steam room, the only one even slightly paying attention. He looks like he's trying to figure out what's going on, and Jan doesn't know why but that spurs him on more and he thrusts even harder into Harry, making him buck out of the water a little more wildly. Harry bites his lip and throws his head back onto Jan's shoulder, and Jan watches Eric the whole time, grinning. 

Eric looks like he has figured it out but that he can't possibly believe it, and Jan thinks it is the hottest thing ever, and suddenly he's on the edge.

He bucks his hips up into Harry again and tries to make out if that's Eric's dick getting hard or if he's imagining it. He thinks it definitely is getting hard, and with that realisation, he reaches around to grope Harry, who gasps and says that he's going to come. 

Jan fucks into him again and gropes him harder, starting to rub Harry's dick and after two strokes Harry is coming over his fist, clenching around Jan's dick, closing his eyes and rocking forward and biting his lip so hard he draws a little blood.

Eric is watching. He's watching Harry come and Harry doesn't even know it, but the knowledge is what sends Jan over the edge, until he's coming inside of Harry.

They both stay catching their breath for a moment, then Jan carefully lifts Harry back up off him, wincing at how sensitive he is. He pulls Harry's shorts back up for him before he tends to himself, then helps lift Harry out of the pool before he climbs out too.

Eric isn't stood there anymore, and Jan helps Harry back to the changing rooms where he finds Eric stood with Dele but silently. Dele smiles at them when they both come in. 

"That jacuzzi must have cured that head Winksy. Look relaxed as anything."

Harry blushes and nods, then starts getting changed, and he doesn't notice the fury written on every line in Eric's face. Jan does though. He wonders if he should feel bad, but the thought turns him on too much for him to really care. Besides, if nothing else, it proves Eric really does want Harry back - at least a little. 

On his way out of the changing rooms, Jan squeezes Harry's ass again, who giggles a little this time and swats him away, but who is no doubt going to text him with a billion love hearts as soon as he gets home.

He waits for Harry to look away before he saunters over to Eric too.

He leans in.

"Next time, come in the pool with us, yes?"

He doesn't wait for Eric to answer before he walks away.

He does, however, squeeze Eric's ass as well. Just for good measure. 

He gets home and he is surprised that he has six texts, four from Harry and two from Eric. Harry's are all normal Harry behaviour, saying he's the best and that they should have a movie night, and saying how he can't stop thinking about Jan's hilarious joke earlier. For once, Jan is more interested in the other texts he has received: the texts from Eric. 

_ I cant fucking believe this _

Reads the first one, then one dated one minute later:  _ When?  _

Jan smirks and types out a reply.

_ Soon.  _


End file.
